Destati Zeltrons
A few Zeltrons housed at @TheZeltrons. Interact with them anytime you wish. Zeltros Monarchy King Arno http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Arno_(Zeltron) Age: 45 Species: Zeltron Occupation: King Relations: Queen Leonie (Wife), Darth Nimius 'Degren Amaldis' (Nephew), Daemora Amaldis (Niece) Arno is the current King but he wasn't always. Degren and Daemora's parents were once King and Queen, making Degren the next in line for the throne. When the twins were fairly young their father and mother died. Seeing as Degren was fairly young at the time Arno was elected to rule in his place until he came of age. This placed him and his wife at the time, Leonie, on the throne. What most don't know is Arno orchestrated the murders. Arno is incredibly charismatic and intelligent. He knows people are often misinformed about his species and attempts to inform them best he can. Arno quite enjoys collecting art, and has an especially large collection of erotic poetry. He's skilled in such entertainment as poetry reading, acrobatics, therapeutic massage, and playing the Zeltron lute. He, like most of his species enjoyed a good party and in 4 ABY Arno and Leonie hosted a celebration for visitors from the Alliance of Free Planets shortly after the Battle of Endor. The joyous occasion was unfortunately interrupted by invasions by the Nagai, the Hiromi and the Tofs. Queen Leonie http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Leonie Age: 29 Species: Zeltron Occupation: Queen Relations: King Arno (Husband), Darth Nimius 'Degren Amaldis' (Step-Nephew), Daemora Amaldis (Step-Niece) Leonie married Arno when she was fairly young. She had been a cafarel, a courtesan that he frequently visited and he needed someone to mother his children. She would become a possible Queen and even if Arno never saw the throne she would still live a life of luxury. What could be so wrong in that? She knew nothing about Arno's plot to murder his brother and ascend to the throne. Leonie's exceedingly charismatic and intelligent, even in comparison with most other Zeltrons. She enjoys collecting erotic sculptures, expensive hats, and shoes (which she was reputed to own 1.2 million pairs of), and could play the Zeltron lute and kloo horn. She often says that what pleases her people pleases her. Jami Sarlin Age: 55 Species: Zeltron Occupation: Adviser to the King Relations: Liana Sarlin (Daughter) Jami has been an adviser to the Zeltron monarchy for awhile now. Since before Arno's reign. When Degren and Daemora's parents were on the throne. He's well known for his wildly printed suits (and pajamas). He's a fair adviser, always has and he may harbor a distrust for the current King but that is nothing he will say aloud. He had a wife once but she ended up leaving him for another man and he doesn't speak much on her now a days. Out of the divorce he managed to obtain custody of their sixteen year old daughter, Liana Sarlin. He's commonly seen showing his daughter how to run things in the palace. After all you only live so long. Zeltros Citizens Tegan Age: 27 Species: Zeltron Occupation: Cafarel (Courtesan) Relations: Brother, Parents Not much is known about Tegan, he'll mention a brother or some random facts about his parents but otherwise he's pretty much strictly business. A trait he picked up from the only other cafarel he's willing to 'work' with, Illyana. In fact she was the one who got him into the business. The money is great and the two of them have even been invited to the palace on numerous occasions. He's a fun loving male who doesn't really worry about much. Illyana Age: 27 Species: Zeltron Occupation: Cafarel (Courtesan) Relations: ??? Unlike Tegan, Illyana is very tight lipped about her family. She rarely talks about herself and what she does tell others is almost always a lie but Tegan knows the truth. That due to her rare coloring (red with white hair) her parents had sold her into this life fairly young. She frequently visits the palace and on a few of these occasions she has been allowed to bring Tegan. She's every bit your typical Zeltron, drinking, loving and dancing. The only thing she positively refuses to do is spice and that's merely a personal choice. Spike Age: 46 Species: Zeltron Occupation: Bartender Relations: Two brothers Never been married, permanent bachelor, knows everything that goes on? Well, that'd be Spike. Spike can be your best friend or your worst enemy all in the same night. He's hardcore in his party ways (like most Zeltrons) but at the same time he will kick someone out in a heart beat if trouble begins to arise. He takes his bar very seriously. His two most frequent customers are Tegan and Illyana, Illyana especially. You might say they're pretty damn close. 3. http://mandalorians.r.100x.better/tbh/ Category:Zeltron Category:Mass Account Category:Destati-Verse